


Time Approaching

by ShallowWaters



Series: Time is approaching [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowWaters/pseuds/ShallowWaters
Summary: Time approaching, is an experimental non cannon prequal to the novel ''Event Over The Horizon''. It is an original work, and should be treated as such.Plot summary: When a CIA agent in training discovers the oddities of his neighbors death, he begins to investigate, but finds himself in a situation far deeper than he could ever imagine..





	1. The start

The Event is Approaching

The worried man was hesitant to approach the door. Hands trembling, he gave a few half-hearted knocks. The pained wailing on the other side wouldn’t stop. Grasping his hand on the door handle; his eyes looked onward nervously, as he gazed into his neighbor’s peep hole. A blurry silhouette appeared in the distance, close to other unidentifiable objects. The situation only appeared worse from the horizon, as he drew himself closer to the front door. What initially alerted him to his presence, were sounds of hysteric sobbing and intense mourning. For what, he could not articulate, but it was enough to draw heavy concern. He called for Brandon’s name, yet he didn’t make a sound. The sobbing appeared to increase in it’s intensity, as Aaron then heard a shot gun from across the room. In complete and utter shock, he saw no other choice but to immediately call 911.. With sweaty palms and a heavy heart, he quickly reached into his back-pocket, and began dialing 911. Soon, the screams became more hoarse as Brandon audibly collapsed, as he gasped and screamed in excruciating pain. As the operator came in, he attempted to sound somewhat calm, yet his anxiety was clearly present in his voice. In a quivering, yet stern tone, he attempted to explain the situation the best he could..  
‘’H-hello, I am c-alling on b-ehalf of my neighbor, Brandon Iles. He lives on Mulbary, second street. He is trying to kill himself, and has shot himself multiple times.’’  
‘’What is his address?’’  
‘’Muncie, 411.’’  
‘’We will arrive in ten minutes’’.  
As the call ended, the initial shock of what had happened hit him. Since Brandon was a casual acquaintance, he could never envision himself ever doing anything remotely like this. Furthermore, he could never imagine that Brandon was ever suicidal, since their conversations were usually light hearted and typical. But, Aaron was lacking in emotional intelligence. Perhaps, it may have always been there. 

As services were immediately brought in, he waited for at least a minute, but found himself unable too. His concern too heavy.Unable to wait, he got a tool to unlock Brandon’s door, which he wish he had used sooner. Opening the door, he could see his body lying face down on the floor, the gun in his hand. He had a noticeable pulse, yet appeared unconscious. Brandon’s hand was erratically holding the gun. He was still alive.

Holding out his arm, he saw several slash marks lining his back, upper torso, and upper arm. These appeared to be, self inflicted. Further more, his head was visibly bleeding, and blood began to pour from the crevice visible on his head. His mouth was leaking with blood, the sight sending chills down his spine. As he attempted to stay calm, a voice echoed across the room, causing him to flinch, it’s tone soul sucking, unfeeling and robotic. It sounded like it came from the entire room, as if it was an advanced speaker.  
‘’Hello. It sure wonderful to see you again, Aaron. Do you know, that I know your name? You must be shocked by that, aren’t you...Could you perhaps consider, releasing Brandon? It is quite inconvenient for you to be here. I have worked very hard in maintaining Brandon, regardless of his misstep, and I do not need you to further cause him to be an inconvenience to me. Considering, I actually want him to be useful in the future.’’

Paralyzed, Aaron had no idea what he could say, as this mysterious voice silenced him. Brandon, continued to cough and vomit out blood, as he held out to him and his face. Soon, he began to speak..  
‘’L-eave..Please, leave..I don’t want him to come for you too.’’ As the horror of the situation increased, he could feel Brandon place the gun in Aarons hand. ''Please, kill me. I don''t want anymore of this.'' ‘’I..I can’t..’' ‘’Then leave, and let me die. He will come for you and destroy you like he did me. It’s only a matter of time, I-I.’’ ''Brandon, I'm not leaving you''. '"No, you have, you have to,L-L.'' He stuttered, his tone sporadic, as pain came from trying to speak, as blood continued to pour from his lips. Soon, Brandon’s eyes closed, and it all went to black. Brandon died within Aaron’s arms, his pulse running cold.  
‘’You killed him.’’ The voice rang.  
‘’You could have prevented this.’’  
‘’Do you not realize what you did? Why I am here? I was going to bring Brandon to an advanced medical facility. Your call, is unnecessary.’’  
‘’Who are you?’’ Aaron cried.  
A darkly quiet remained, as he held out Brandons lifeless husk of a body. He began to cry to himself, feeling completely and utterly helpless. His mind could barely comprehend that begin, yet it felt like a God. He regarded it with terror, as Brandon’s haunting last words filled his mind. Before he could think, the door broke down. The voice all but dissipated. His eyes, were still noticeably bulged from their sockets, his demeanor unstable and shakey .  
This caused him to have little regard for the police, his face fixated on the lifeless body of Brandon. The police eyed him suspiciously. Before he knew it, he was hand cuffed.

‘’What's going on? No, I am the one who called for help. Why are you hand cuffing me?’’  
‘’Isn’t it obvious? The blood on your clothes confirms it. You were the one that killed him. You even had enough guilt to call us to see your crimes.’’  
‘’B-but..’’ He then stopped himself, as he looked down on the floor. The urge to vomit came before him, both from the accusation placed upon him, and from the disgust he had from the situation. As he looked down on the floor, he soon noticed, the knife right beside him, causing him to look suspect. Images of Brandon using the knife on himself, flashed in his mind. During the current moment, his focus was shifted on Brandon, causing him to neglect aspects like the knife right beside him, and the problematic nature of him holding the gun he used to shoot himself. ‘’No, this is all wrong. This is all a mistake. I-I didn’t kill him. I did not kill him. It was, that thing. That, horrific fucking thing! I was there on the phone, and I saw him kill himself. I came in the room to attempt to revive him, and all I heard was this voice, it murdered him.’’  
‘’Alright then, you can tell us the rest in the car..Just try to calm down..’’  
Stopping himself, he realized how insane that all was. No one would believe that a ghost called to him and killed Brandon. They would think he was mentally ill, if they hadn’t already. Which is exactly what they did, as they brought him to the police car.

‘’I never thought, in all my life,that I would see an CIA agent call 911 to alert them of his murder, frame it as a suicide, and use his mental illness as a framing device.’’ He said in an unflinching tone.

As Aaron walked inside the car, he swore he could see, a red mechanical eye staring back at him.


	2. Preview for Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's coming.

Trapped; Chapter 2

As Aaron stayed inside the prison cell, his mind wandered back to the event. Everything flashed like a blur, as he still remembered holding Brandon’s still, fresh body. The voice that taunted him, and implied it was his fault.  
He forced himself to breathe. Another flashback, from inside his dreams. He could hear the sounds of Brandon begging him to save him, the voice and face of the man haunting him.  
‘’Please..’’  
‘’Please..’’  
‘There was nothing I could do.’ He thought. ‘There’s no way I could have saved him. Could I? Perhaps, I could have called faster..Maybe, I should have broke down his door earlier. No, I should have been more abrasive in his personal life..’’

As dark, shadowy men walked past him in the distance, all being well dressed law officers, he couldn’t help but imagine Brandon walking along side them. He could still picture his voice in his head, ‘’Hello Aaron’’.  
‘I can’t let myself rot like this. This voice, and this guilt. It’s driving me insane. I have to avenge him. I need to find whatever that thing was, and destroy it. It’s what, he would have wanted. But, it will be no easy task. That thing, the aura it had. It had clearly taken over him, the fear in his eyes was evident. All I can do, is hope that he’s in a much safer place.’

Aaron could hardly explain what is going on in his mind, the event’s paranormal activity spooking him to the core. The prospect, if meeting that entity actually sparked fear with in him, an emotion that’s all but faded since he became an agent. He sighed again, hoping to shake off all paranoia.

Eventually, as he waited, an officer came close to him. Suspicion rose, and the strange events that occurred naturally made him more cautious than usual. Yet, he obeyed as a law abiding citizen.

‘’So, you’re an agent, yet you killed a man.’’

‘’Sir,’’ He said as he nearly choked up, ‘’A-llow me to explain..’’. He sighed nervously, while beginning his testamony.

‘’I would never kill a man. Never in my life, have I ever considered doing so. Likewise, I’ve never taken any drugs, or had any tendencies that would cause me to murder someone. It’s, difficult to believe considering my case, but if you examined his wounds like I did, you would see that they’re self inflicted. As far as, the literal blood on my hands, well...This, is the part that you’re not going to believe.’’

‘’You see, after the call I made to 911, I decided to unlock his door to see if he was okay. The sight was, horrific. He was barely gasping for air, and had already collapsed at that point. Both his chest and head had internal scars, implying that he tried to shoot himself twice, and he was practically gurgling blood. His last words, were uttered quietly. He could hardly speak.’’

‘’What of the gun in your hand, and the knife sitting by you?’’

‘’The knife was his. I don’t own that knife. I didn’t bring a knife. There is no evidence of me having a knife. I didn’t bring one. As far as the gun, he put it in my hand. He wanted me to kill him.’’

‘’So, you killed him, as a way to put him to rest?’’

‘’I didn’t kill him. He died, in my arms.’’

‘’Could you perhaps, explain what you said once you were found.. When you said, a ‘’fucking’’ thing killed him?’’

His blood ran cold. He didn’t really want to talk about the voice. He knew, it would render all of his claims useless, unless actual DNA testing was done. He would look, like an utter fool.

‘’Brandon began telling me, that I had to leave. That he didn’t want ‘’him’’, to come after me. Shortly afterwards, a large booming voice echoed across the room. It said, to step away from Brandon, in a loud, sinister tone.’’

‘’Could Brandon’s words be a product of his own delusion? Perhaps, the sound you heard came from the television set in his home.’’

‘’It couldn’t have. It wasn’t a scene in a movie that was eerily similar. It was loud; too loud. It addressed me personally, and told me, I killed him.’’

‘’Could there be a possibility, that you imagined the whole thing?’’

‘’Honest to God, I hope I did.’’

‘’Has any mental disorders, or hallucinations ever been common before this event?’’

‘’No sir, I most likely would have never been accepted if I did. I did not experience anything strange or paranormal since this occurrence.’’


End file.
